The invention relates to a guitar strap. More particularly, the invention relates to a guitar strap that is configured to easily attach onto guitar attachment knobs standardly mounted on a guitar.
A typical acoustic guitar is geometrically configured so that it can be easily played while seated with the guitar cradled upon one knee. A great deal of modern guitar playing, however, is carried out while standing. Since guitar playing requires two hands: one hand to pick or strum the strings, while the other presses selected strings against the fret-board—it is necessary to independently support the guitar while standing.
Thus, to allow the guitar player to support the guitar while freeing both hands for playing, a guitar strap is conventionally attached between two ‘attachment knobs’ that are located on opposite ends of the guitar body. The attachment knobs have a flange and a neck. The guitar strap has opposite ends which are typically made of leather and each have a hole similar in size to the neck, and a diametric slit which allows the hole to be worked over the attachment knobs. Once in place, the strap supports the guitar by holding each of the attachment knobs transversely at their necks.
In time, however, the edges between the hole and diametric slit tend to fray or curl. At that point, it becomes more likely that one of the attachment knobs will pull out of the hole, freeing the strap from that attachment knob. If at that time the strap is in use, supporting the guitar, the results can be disastrous. Unfortunately, it is very difficult to judge a strap that is still in good condition from one that might drop the guitar at any moment.
In addition, attaching the conventional strap requires significant dexterity, and can be a clumsy undertaking. When playing guitar professionally, simplicity is demanded as well as ease of attachment and detachment—especially when on-stage.
Over the years, others have sought alternatives to the traditional guitar strap. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.